This invention relates to mail opener apparatus for use in combination with a postage meter.
Mail opener devices are well known. Generally these devices comprise a cutting device, typically a blade, which is used to slice open a closed mail piece such as an envelope or a small package allowing the contents to be removed. Such cutting devices may be hand operated or driven by mechanical means.